


Ryūjin: Web of Shadows

by TsunaNoble



Series: The Olympians [2]
Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Building a Universe, Demons, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gen, INDEFINITE HIATUS, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Magic, Martial Arts, Theatre geek, University of Washington, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunaNoble/pseuds/TsunaNoble
Summary: There are powers in this world beyond what people can grasp with thier understanding of science. Powers that have existed for an unimaginable stretch of time. Powers that in today's society is just another form of science, and any other explanation of it belongs in the works of fantasy and myths.
That power, is Magic.
Now in Seattle, a young sorcerer uses his great power to defend his new home from mystical threats, all the while trying to find the man who wronged him so many years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone will like my second entry to the Olympians Series. I admit that this one's a bit different since it focuses on OCs, but I meant this to help build the world.
> 
> I would like to thank Aflashofthought, who was kind enough to beta for me. Check him out, he is currently creating an amazing Verse focusing Young Justice and some Jason/Tim relationship. It's pretty darn good.

**Seattle, Washington**

**Five Months Ago**

 

            Rain. A common event in Seattle. So common that no one is ever bothered by what fell from the sky. The citizens of this Emerald City always have some type of rain gear with them: umbrellas, jackets, hoodies, and other such attire to keep one warm and dry. Tonight, however, the rain had decided to come pouring down in a torrent. The clouds were almost black, the rain itself like pellets. Thunder roared, a rare occurrence.

            A young woman with curled blonde hair watched the rain from her station at an out of the way book store. She was leaning against the counter, chin resting in her hand. This woman, Jessie Patel, was about to close up shop for the night, and she couldn’t wait. All of the newest books were proudly displayed. Her cash drawer was back in the safe with the nightly deposit. The store was in perfect order, which is great considering her day has not been going well. First she spilled coffee on her favorite UW ’09 sweatshirt, and then a lot of her customers were extremely rude to her all day. She just needed to wait until nine to lock the door for the night, and then she’ll be with her amazing boyfriend.

            The only customer still around was an Asian teenager sitting by the window doing homework. He had been coming around for a couple of weeks, using the books in the store as reference materials and study guides for his classes. In the time he has been coming around, Jessie has gotten to know him pretty well.

            He had introduced himself as Tsuna. He was from Japan and came to America to go to college, the same school that Jessie went to a few years ago- the University of Washington. He was extremely nice to her, to the point where Jessie just assumed that he was flirting with her. He even helped her with her closing so she could go home just a bit earlier.

“Tsuna, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but I have a boyfriend.” She said when she finally confronted Tsuna, who had just taken the trash out to the back for her.

“Uh…okaaay…” Tsuna didn’t know how to respond, going back to the table his homework was.

“I just thought you should know.”

Tsuna looked immensely confused. “Why would I need to know that?”

“Because you’ve been flirting with me.” Tsuna was quiet for a second before he burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Jessie, I haven’t been flirting with you.” he said.

“I don’t understand; you’ve been so nice to me.”

“I’m just a nice guy.” shrugged Tsuna. “Besides, I’m gay.”

Jessie blushed beet red in embarrassment. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean too-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” laughed Tsuna.

            That conversation happened a little more than a week ago. Now-a-days, one of the reasons Tsuna has been staying late because of the rumors that have been spouting up all around the city and the surrounding towns. People have been disappearing all around King County. So far only four people have disappeared, and they all have nothing in common, as far any of the police investigations have noticed. But Seattle is on edge, enough for people not to travel alone at night.

“Well, it’s time to close Tsuna.” yawned Jessie.

“Alright.” Tsuna stretched and started to put away his laptop and homework.

“By the way, what were you working on all night?” said Jessie as she started to gather up her stuff.

“I was making a rough draft for my Classics essay.” he explained.

“Really? What’s the subject?”

“Well, it’s about the relationship between Achilles and Patroclus.” Tsuna said. “How it can be seen as a brotherhood or the way I see it as lovers.”

“Is that why you been borrowing a copy of the Song of Achilles?” Tsuna nodded.

“My professor said that it would be good reference material for my essay. And then there’s this fanfiction I found that does another take on their love that I’ve also been using. I just hope my professor will accept that as a source material.” Tsuna shouldered his backpack and waited for Jessie to do her final walk through of the store. “Everything in order?”

“Yep.” Jessie said. “My boss opens tomorrow, and it’s not like he’s nitpicky about the state of the store.”

After leaving the store Jessie locked the front door. “Hey, do you need me to walk you home?” asked Tsuna.

“No, I’ll be fine.” Jessie said. “Tom should be here soon to pick me up.”

“Are you sure?” wondered Tsuna. “It’s pouring right now, and I wouldn’t feel right to just leave you with all the rumors spreading around town.”

“It’s okay Tsuna, I’ll be safe and sound.” She pointed to the street lamp not too far away. “There’s plenty of light and I have my phone, so don’t worry about me.”

“If you’re sure…” Tsuna said. He waved goodbye to Jessie and flipped his hood up. He waved good bye again and rain down the street and out of sight.

            Jessie stood alone in the rain, waiting for her boyfriend Tom to arrive. She kept checking her phone. 9:05. 9:12. 9:45. Jessie was starting to get scared. Tom has always so punctual, picking her up right at closing. Anxious and needing a distraction, she pulled out her phone.

**To: Tom BF 9:47 PM**

**Hey where R U?**

**To: Tom BF 9:48 PM**

**I’m off, kinda worried**

            Jessie waited for a few more minutes, hoping that Tom would reply, but nothing popped up on her phone. Not even that notification that Tom has even read the texts like iPhones use. Just a few minutes before ten, not wanting to stand in the cold wet night any longer, Jessie decided to just walk home.

            She walked past the bookstore and rounded the corner. The rain was coming down harder now, and there was this unnatural chill to the air. It was creepy too. Jessie was starting to regret not taking Tsuna up on his offer. Especially when she started hearing footsteps.

“Who’s there?!” she screamed, turning to where the footsteps where coming from. But when she turned, there was no one behind her. Just an empty, wet street. In her nervousness Jessie started to walk faster.

            When she started walking the footsteps started up again. And then the intense feeling of being watched made her chest clench. Jessie was getting more and more scared by the second. It got so bad that Jessie broke out into a run and began dialing Tom’s number.

“Come on, come on.” Jessie stressed in a frightened tone. “Pick up Tom, please for the love of God pick up.”

“ _You’ve reached Tom Carson, sorry I couldn’t answer, but please leave your name and numb-_ ”

“Damn it Tom!” Jessie stopped her call and redialed, hoping Tom would answer this time. He never answered.

            Jessie was still a quite a way from her apartment. She was counting on Tom to give her a ride because of the storm. She was definitely going to give Tom a piece of her mind when she sees him again.

            The young woman came to a stop at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change so she could cross. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She just wanted to go home, and in her fearful state she just stepped off the sidewalk. She didn’t notice the incoming car.

“Jessie!” Right before the car hit Jessie was pulled off the road and back onto the sidewalk and right into a large firm chest.

“Tom!” She smacked him the chest. “Where were you?! I was waiting for nearly an hour for you! You promised me you’d pick me up!”

“Easy!” Tom said, catching Jessie’s wrist and pulling her flush against him. “Look, I’m sorry. I lost track of time with the guys. I wanted to call you, but my phone died.”

Jessie huffed, understanding his excuses. “Couldn’t you have used one of your friend’s phone?”

“Yeah, if I remembered your number or the store’s.” Tom said, leading her underneath a tree to get out of the worst of the rain. “Nobody remembers people’s numbers nowadays. I’m sorry I was late.”

“And not a single one of your friends had a charger or something?”

“I’m sorry Jessie, but we were out, remember?” Tom explained. “No one even brought a car charger.”

            Jessie huffed again, trying to ignore Tom’s sorry face. In the past three months since they started dating every time he did anything that he was remotely sorry for, his sorry face would make her instantly forgive him. And it didn’t help that he’s a real sweetheart, your ideal All American Boy.

“Come on.” Jessie said, grabbing Tom’s hands in her own before she leaned up to kiss him. “Let’s go home. A hot shower, some cocoa and cuddling, maybe a little Big Bang Theory, and we can call it a night. I just don’t want to be in the rain anymore.”

Tom smiled and kissed her again. “Yeah, that sounds fun.”

            Jessie hooked her arm with Tom’s and leaned into his warm body. They talked about their day and any future plans for later that week. Jessie mentioned that her parents were having a get together that weekend, and she invited Tom to go. It would be the first time Tom and her parents actually sat down together and talked.

“Sure, I’d love to go.” Tom said. “I don’t have any plans that weekend.” Jessie kissed his cheek in thanks.

            They chatted about nothing significant for a while. How Tom’s classes were going, how their jobs were doing, if any customers were being pains in the ass. Jessie mentioned how Tsuna offered to walk her home since Tom was running late and he was worried about her because of all the disappearances lately.

“That was nice of him, but he didn’t have to offer.” Tom said, and he looked a little jealous.

“You don’t need to feel threatened by him.” explained Jessie. “Tsuna’s not interested in me like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“He, uh, plays for the same team Tom.”

“What team?” Tom was clearly not getting it. “Does he play baseball or something? He looks like he plays sports.”

“Tom, you’re not understanding.” Jessie shook her head. “Tsuna’s not interested in me, or girls at all. He likes guys.”

“Oh, he’s gay!?” Tom asked. “Never got that vibe off of him.”

“Neither did I.” Jessie admitted. “But people come in all shapes and sizes. We shouldn’t expect Tsuna to be super flamboyant just because he’s gay.”

“Like you say, never judge a book by their cover.” Tom said.

“I can’t believe you took that long to realize what I was trying to tell you.” Jessie shook her head. “I mean, come on. We live in Seattle, one of the biggest cities in America for LGBQT communities. And you call yourself a native Seattleite.”

“Sorry, I’m just a bit out of it today.” Tom explained. “I guess I’m distracted or something.”

“Yeah, you’re not usually this oblivious.” Jessie murmured. She reached up and kissed Tom’s cheek. “At least you have you’re looks.”

“Hey!” laughed Tom, taking Jessie’s little jab at his expense.

They just kept talking. In no time nearly forty-five minutes passed. It shouldn’t have taken this long to get back to her place It was at this point that Jessie noticed that Tom had taken her in the opposite direction of her house. And now that she was looking right at him, Tom seemed excited and nervous.

“Tom?”

“Hm?”

“Where are we going?”

“Oh, it’s this cool place I found.” He explained. “I wanted to show it to you.”

Jessie laughed. “Are we some cliché high schoolers now?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Tom said with so much charm that it made Jessie’s heart skip a beat.

“A-alright.”

            Smiling, Tom took Jessie’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He pulled her even closer, keeping her warm with his own body heat. A light, innocent blush blossomed on her cheeks. Maybe, maybe this was the night that she and Tom will take their relationship to the next level. She grew nervous, since it would be her first time. Thoughts ran through her mind. ‘Did Tom find this place just for us?’ ‘I wonder if he lit candles and spread rose petals.’ ‘Will he be gentle?’

            In what felt like no time at all Tom had led Jessie to down a dark alley. It gave Jessie the creeps, but when she looked at Tom for support she saw that he looked perfectly calm, even with a smile on his face. Since he looked at ease, Jessie let him lead her into a dark building.

“What is this place?” Jessie whispered, a bit scared of the building. It just had this eerie feel to it. She walked farther inward by herself, hugging herself. Tom closed the door behind him

“It used to be just a storage place for furniture.” Tom explained. He pulled on her arm and took her deeper into the building.

            The building was covered in dust and cobwebs. It smelled like mildew and the furthest thing for anything romantic in Jessie’s opinion. Tom kept tugging her along until he took her down the stairs towards the basement.

“Okay, what’s down here?” wondered Jessie.

“Something really cool.” Tom told her. “You’re going to love it.”

            From there Tom opened the basement door and had Jessie step inside. It was pitch dark inside. She couldn’t see anything in the room. The only source of light was from the almost dead, flickering lightbulb from the stairwell. That is until Tom shut the door with the two of them inside.

“Tom?!” screeched Jessie. She reached blindly for the door, hoping to find Tom, but she only found the door, which was locked. She tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge.

            Jessie reached for her purse and pulled out her phone to use its Flashlight feature. But when she tried to activate the app her phone’s screen went all static before it shut down completely. And then Jessie finally noticed the smell. It was like something was rotting.

“Tom!” Jessie screamed again. “Where are you?!” Silence. “Tom, please, I can’t see anything! I’m scared!” Jessie started banging on the door, trying to open it.

            All of a sudden light burst from behind her. Turning around Jessie saw a series of lit torches. They illuminated the basement, and what she saw terrified her.

            Painted on the floor was a large pentacle. Surrounding it was a series of weird looking letters. At each of the pentacle’s five points were black wax candles. Hanging on all the support beams of the basement were dismembered goat heads. Flies swarmed the rotting heads. All around the room were countless symbols painted in what looked like blood. All around were Satanic materials and symbols. On the other side of the room was a podium that looked somewhat similar to a preacher’s stand in a church.

            Jessie slowly walked deeper into the room. She figured that there would be another exit for emergencies. But as she stepped next to the pentacle, four robed men in demonic looking masks slunk out of the shadows and started to converge on her. One was wearing a mask that looked like a snake, another was wearing a bug mask that looked vaguely like a grasshopper. The third Satanist was wearing a bug mask that looked like it came straight out of the Jeff Goldblum Fly movie, and the last one was wearing a screaming monkey mask.

“What’s going on!” Jessie cried. She started backing up as the men got closer. “Tom! Tom help m-!”

            Before she could finish her cry for help, Jessie was hit in the back of the head. She fell to the floor like a puppet who had its strings removed. The four masked figures walked over to Jessie and gently picked her up before placing her in the center of the pentacle.

“You all know what to do.” A demanding voice spoke. “It’s time to begin.”

* * *

 

            The rain was pouring down. Everything in the city was soaking wet. On the roof opposite of the empty warehouse where Jessie and Tom are, stood a masked young man. He was unaffected by the rain; in fact, he was relishing the feeling it gave him. The water beaded on his scaled-uniform. This young man was staring that the warehouse and was waiting for the right moment. After a few more minutes the figure jumped from roof and fell to the ground. Instead of dying, he slowed his fall and landed gracefully with no injuries.

            The mysterious figure walked across the street until he reached the entrance to the building that Jessie went through. He stared at the door before reaching out for the handle. The moment his fingerless gloved hand touched the handle, a spark of electricity shot out. The masked man shook his hand in annoyance.

“So they actually got their hands on some real magicks.” The figure said as he ran a hand through his black hair.

            The man’s right hand started glowing in a sea blue energy. He waved it over the door and saw as dark red symbols and words in old languages appeared. They spread out like a wave before fading completely.

“But not strong magic, it looks like. Amateurs.” The figure said. He reached into his right sleeve and pulled out a paper talisman. The paper became taut and stiff right before the masked figure tossed it at the door. He then made a serious of hand signs and chanted “Hikari to mizu no chikarade wa, kono shīru o baindo kaijo.”

            Both the figure’s hands and the talisman began glowing in the same sea blue glow as before. The dark red symbols appeared again before being overcome by the blue energy and fell like leaves in fall. The talisman fell from the door and broke apart. The figure then reached forward and opened the door, entering the building.

* * *

 

            Jessie woke up with a splitting headache. She was also cold. She tried to sit up, but she couldn’t move. Once Jessie’s eyes adjusted she realized that she was naked and chained, eagle spread, to the pentacle. She started screaming and crying out for help, only to finally notice the gag in her mouth.

“Per Dominum nostrum Tenebrosi Lucifer hic nocte colligitur.” A series of four voices spoke. Jessie’s eyes went wide and as she struggled in her bindings she saw the same five robed men from earlier coming out of the shadows again. “Lucis seductor ille natus ex virgine, et hostias placationis et virgines princeps infernorum.”

            While they chanted, the Satanic masked men slowly came to stand at four points of the Pentacle. Their hands were out, palms up. Their chanting became louder and louder, and in perfect sync. Jessie kept struggling, afraid for her life. As she kept fighting some of her thoughts went to Tom, and wondered what happened to him. Did these Satanists kill him? Is he even alive? Did he escape and went to go get help?

“My brothers,” a new voice rang out. The chanting of the others stopped on a dime. They looked towards the podium, where a fifth hooded figure wearing a bloodied goat mask was now standing. Jessie could have sworn he wasn’t there before. It was like he appeared out of nowhere. “Debitores sumus conuenistis quintum, pro ultimo tempore honore.” He was waving his arms around like those gospel preachers. “Praeteritis aliquot noctes Quinque mensibus quatuor virginum victimas captam tantae virtutis principem tenebrarum. Viri fratres, vos parate nobis promissa?!”

“Aye!” The others yelled.

“Esne paratus nostros accersendi facultas detur Lucifero Dominus absoluta potestate inferni?!”

“Aye!”

The man at the podium raised his hands, where in a flash of hellish fire a book and a knife appeared. The knife was the epitome of Satanism. The blade itself looked like any other until it gets closer to the hand guard, where it started to curve similar to a slithering snake. The hand guard was made of real bone. The handle was as well, and it was intricately carved with a skeleton caressing a demonic figure.

The book looked like something straight out Ash vs. The Evil Dead. It was visibly disgusting. It looked like it was made of some sort of leather. The cover seemed to have a deformed face on it, stuck in a position like it was eternally screaming in agony. Carved into it were the same demonic symbols that were painted all over the room.

“Tunc primo ad ultimum religio.” said the apparent leader. He opened the book with one hand and lazily spun the knife in the other. “Sicut scriptum est: misericordiam discipulis quinque virgines quinque sacrificio daretur potentia inferni meruerunt. Quinque puris Satanae, et ut velimus quae in hoc mundo, et nihil obstare possit.”

            As the high priest of this Satanic cult stepped down from the podium and walked closer to Jessie. The black wax candles that were at each of the points of the pentacle lit by themselves. Once the high priest stood at the last wax candle, he signaled the others to slice their hands with their own knives. They did it without a single groan of pain, as if it wasn’t the first time they did it. They held out their hands so a single drop of their blood fell into the flames of each of the five candles. The moment the blood hit the flames a thick black smoke hissed out. The smoke grew and grew, acting as if it was a living thing. It swirled around Jessie until she was practically laying on it. It lifted her up until Jessie was at waist level with the hooded men.

“Lucifer, qui de coelo missus, suscipe deprecationem nostram ad vos.” The head priest raised the knife. “Offerimus tibi anima nostra ultima solutione. Dona nobis virtus promissa. Imple usus omni potentia inferni!”

            The head priest plunged the knife down. Jessie closed her eyes in fear as she waited. She waited for the cold steel to penetrate her heart and end her life. But it didn’t come. She opened her eyes and saw that the knife was frozen in place. The head priest was struggling to move the knife.

“Come on, move dammit!” he said. The voice sounded so familiar to the captured woman, but it was distorted underneath the mask. “Why isn’t it moving?!”

            But the knife did start moving. It started shaking until it flew out of the head priest’s hand and into the gloved hand of another man. The five Satanist turned to see a black haired man with a blue domino mask that stretched down the bridge of his nose.

“What are you supposed to be?”

            In the torchlight the Satanists saw a young man that physically looked around twenty or so. He was wearing a martial arts gi that looked like it was made of dark blue scales. His legs were covered in a tight, black material that looked lightly padded for protection, which were tucked into black combat boots that reached just over his ankles.

The man in blue glowered at the head priest. “You idiots.” He said. “You’re messing with forces that you couldn’t even begin to understand.”

“You’re the fool.” The Head Priest sneered. “You messed up our ritual. Our lord and master will not be happy.”

“Oh please, like he’s even capable of getting out of Hell.” The blue masked man’s hand started glowing in blue energy. “Why do you think he uses you tools to do his dirty work and give him souls.” The sacrificial knife melted in his hand. “You make deals with higher beings for power. But you see, that’s the difference between you and me. I don’t have to make deals; I was born with power.”

            With that the masked hero extended his arms and flicked his wrists. Two of the five Satanists were flown back by a mysterious force and were slammed into a wall. They slid to the floor unconscious. The other three stared at the hero with wide eyes.

“Stop him!” screamed the High Priest.

            The other two drew knives of their own and rushed the hero. With each swipe and slash of the sharp instruments the blue clad hero easily dodged and moved out of the way. He threw well placed punched into their stomachs that knocked the wind out of them. After kicking their knives away, the hero calmly walked towards the Head Priest and Jessie.

“Stay back.” The priest ordered.

“Not happening.”  The hero just walked closer, making it obvious that he was not scared or even threatened by this lackluster Satanist.

“Unless you want to watch this girl die, then stand back.” With this threat the priest pulled another dagger out of his robes and held it against Jessie’s throat.

The hero stopped and clenched his fists. “Let the girl go. Your ritual was interrupted, and you won’t be able to restart it again anytime soon, especially now that I know what your sacrifices are for. Because even on the off chance that you escape me tonight, know that I will hunt you down and introduce you to your masters personally.”

“You threat, but I’m the one with all the cards.” sneered the Head Priest. With a wave of his hand the smoke that kept Jessie suspended in the air dissipated. After she fell to the floor the Priest took a handful of her hair and pulled her up to her feet, where he placed his knife against her throat again. “I can still kill her and get what I want. Sure, I’ll have to make more deals, but it’s worth it.”

“Oh God, you’re so small minded.” The hero groaned. “Do you really understand what you are saying? Do you even comprehend the forces you are dealing with? Magic _always_ comes with a price, and at this rate the demons you’re trying to make contact with will tear your soul apart.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” He pressed the knife harder against Jessie’s throat, drawing some blood. The High Priest looked behind the hero and saw his two other compatriots stand up and grab their daggers. “But at least I’ll be in their good favors, especially when I give them you.”

            The two Satanists behind the hero went to strike him. But before they could even get their weapons near the hero, he quickly turned around and shot out two beams of blue energy from his hands. The Satanists were sent flying until they hit the wall. The hero flicked his wrist, causing a blue magical seal to appear on the wall for a moment. As soon as the seal faded the stone walls turned into a liquid-like state that slithered onto the Satanists and re-solidified, trapping them there.

            The Head Priest’s eyes were wide. He was scared. He never was able to do anything like what this masked hero was doing, with all of his deals, his incantations. Compared to this hero, everything he has accomplished looked like parlor tricks. As the hero turned back around and stared the Head Priest down, the Head Priest threw Jessie to the ground and tossed his knife at the hero.

            The knife stopped an inch in front of the hero’s face, without him even lifting a finger. He plucked it out of the air and threw it over his shoulder without a care. But it wasn’t meant to kill the hero, no, it was meant as a distraction. The Head Priest summoned his book of flesh and opened it up. He raised his hand towards the hero.

“Fortis Abaddon, exaudi vocem meam. Da mihi virtutem Flereous, Ukobach in furore, et in ira Xaphan. Per nomina vocat ignes inferni!”

            Nothing happened. No magical glow, no mystic seal. The Head Priest tried again, but was met with the same result.

“What was that supposed to do?” the hero asked. “I’m not that fluent in Latin, but I gather you were trying to harness the power of fire demons to summon the flames of Hell. Too bad you don’t truly understand how to use magic. Sad really, considering you set up a legit barrier spell. Maybe your demonic masters have abandoned you after you failed to deliver what was promised. Either way, your reign of terror ends now.”

            The Head Priest felt a tugging sensation and he was pulled by an invisible force to the masked hero. The hero reared his arm back and slammed his fist into the Priest’s face, smashing the mask and knocking him out. The hero walked over to Jessie, who was curled in on herself, and gently placed his arms around her.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Jessie shook her head. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have been in this situation. The imagery alone is sure to give you nightmares.” Jessie shivered. “Here, let’s get you some clothes.” The hero looked around and saw Jessie’s clothes just thrown haphazardly in a corner. “Listen, I can tell you’re in shock, so please don’t freak out about this. I promise that I’m not going to do anything to hurt you.” With a flick of his wrist a blue smoke, more like a thick mist, swirled around Jessie, covering her completely from head toe. When it dissipated, Jessie was dressed in her clothes from earlier. “That’s better now, isn’t it?”

“Th-thank you.” Jessie said.

“There’s no need for that.” Shook the hero’s head. He looked back down at the Head Priest, who was groaning in his unconscious state. “You should stay still.” With a snap of his fingers the Head Priests’ robe was altered into a ribbon like state that wrapped around the Head Priest, tying him up tight.

            Jessie slowly stood up and walked over to the man that was about to kill her. It was eating at her why his voice was sounding familiar. She leaned down and rolled the Head Priest on his back and gasped in shock. It was Tom. The person she trusted and loved, at least she thought she did. Angry welled up inside her so she screamed and kicked Tom over and over again. The hero just watched as she let out her anger and grief, knowing that her abductor and attempted killer deserved it.

“Jessie, that’s enough.” The hero said, grabbing her shoulders gingerly and pulling her away. She struggled against him, but he was stronger. Jessie spat on Tom.

“I hate you! I HATE YOU!” Jessie screamed. She kept screaming even as the hero pulled her into a hug. “I hate him. I hate him so much.”

“I know.” The hero said, stroking her hair. After a few minutes he pulled her away and held her at arm’s length. “Do you have your cell?”

“Yeah, I think so…” Jessie reached into her pockets and found her phone, but it was smashed beyond repair. Jessie let out a moan.

“Hey, that’s not a problem.” The hero smiled. His hand started glowing, and when he waved his hand over the phone it repaired itself before Jessie’s eyes.

“How are you-”

“When you get back outside, call the police.” The hero ordered. “Tell them that you were kidnapped, but you were saved.”

“What should I tell them when they ask who saved me?”

The hero smiled. “Tell them…”

* * *

 

            Red and blue lights flashed all along the alley. There were SPD squad cars parked up and down the street. Sitting in an ambulance was Jessie, a blanket over her shoulder and a cup of coffee in her hand. Two EMTs were finishing up checking her over. She said she was fine several times, but she wasn’t annoyed at them, they were just doing their job.

            Lifting up the ‘Do Not Cross-Crime Scene’ yellow tape, Detective Sitko leaned underneath. He examined all the officers coming out of the warehouse. With a sigh he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. For the longest time he had been investigating the disappearances in Seattle. He had been researching Satanism ever since the first sacrificial location was found. But other than the locations of the four murders, the detective has had no real leads.

Until tonight, when the only survivor of these Satanic rituals called 911. The police organized and rushed to the crime scene. As soon as Detective Sitko arrived, he was notified that the Forensics unit had already set up in the basement. Taking another drag on his cigarette Officer Sitko stomped the butt on the ground and walked over to Jessie.

“Good evening Miss Patel.” Jessie looked up. “I’m Detective Sitko. I’m the officer in charge of the disappearances and murders. I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

“Thank you.” Jessie said, more like a whisper, actually.

“I know you’ve been through a lot, but I’d like to take you back to the station for an hour and ask you a few questions, is that alright?” asked the Detective.

“I’m…I’m not in trouble, am I?” wondered Jessie.

“No, I just need to hear your statement about what transpired.” Detective Sitko explained. “Nothing too strenuous. And after that I will personally take you back home, or wherever you want to go.”

“Thank you.” Jessie said. She took a sip of her coffee. “Can…can I call my parents? I just need to hear their voices.”

“Yes, of course.” said Detective Sitko. In the corner of his eye the detective saw that a member of the Forensics team was waiting off to the side. “Just wait here Miss Patel. I’ll be back shortly.” The detective walked over to the waiting man. “What is it?”

“I…don’t know how to describe it.” Said the forensic scientist.

“What?” asked Detective Sitko.

“You’ll have to see for yourself sir.” The scientist explained.

Detective Sitko gave a questioning look. “Alright. Lead on then.”

            They went inside the warehouse, maneuvering around the various other police officers and Forensics team. When they entered the basement there were make shifts lamps illuminating the room, showing off all the vile imagery that belonged in Satanism. Detective Sitko shook his head at the blood red writings and the decapitated goat head, repulsed with the idea that someone believed in this hellish…he absolutely refused to call this a religion.

            Looking away for a moment Detective Sitko saw a wall that looked unnaturally distorted. It was like the wall reached out and wrapped around the two young men still trapped there. A few of the Forensics team members and firemen were trying to figure out how to get them out. The other three Satanists were handcuffed and being Mirandized by a few officers.

“What is it that you want to show me?” asked Detective Sitko. “This all looks like the other four locations.”

“This sir.” The Forensics Scientist lead the detective to the pentacle. He stared at it, but didn’t see anything.

“What am I supposed to be seeing?”

“Here, in the center of the pentacle.” The Forensic scientist said. “Can we get more light over here?” A few of the scientists readjusted the lamps and aimed them at the pentacle. With the light the detective saw what the scientist was talking about.

            It was a symbol, and it looked as if the stone floor melted into the shape of the symbol. It wasn’t Satanic or Latin, but something different. It was glaringly different from all the other writing and symbols in the room, as if it was placed afterwards.

龍神

“What is that?”

“It’s Japanese sir. A Kanji.” The scientist explained.

“Any idea what it says?” asked Detective Sitko.

“Actually I do.” said the scientist. Detective Sitko gave him a look. “What? I took three years Japanese in college. Anyway, it’s a name.”

“Well, what is it?” The scientist looked Detective Sitko square in the eye.

“Ryūjin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about the wait. Writers block is a real pain.
> 
> I'd like to thank AFlashofThought for Beta-ing this chapter for me.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

            It is an early morning in Seattle right now. The city’s residents are up and heading towards their jobs for the day. The streets were starting to get filled with cars and buses, even an Uber Cab here and there. The sidewalks were a bit less crowded, but were starting to fill up as people wanted their early morning coffee.

            Dodging around these citizens was the young man known as Tsuna Noble. Wearing a dark red sleeveless tank top and a pair of black running shorts, he was doing his morning exercise routine of a run around the city, while listening to the works of Evanescence. Tsuna was even mouthing along to the words of ‘Haunted’, which was helping him train his breath support. He was nearing six miles today. As he ran past people, no matter how rude they were if he, as they would put it, ‘cut them off’, he would smile and yell out ‘Good morning’ and ‘Ohayōgozaimasu.’

            Tsuna ran downhill and headed straight for the pier, breathing in the salty air. As he neared Pike Place he could smell the Starbucks and was half tempted to stop by, only to see the line that was starting to form. Scowling, Tsuna continued on until he decided to stop by Victor Steinbrueck Park. Slowing down, Tsuna used his FitBit Watch to check his heart rate while he takes a quick breather. Taking the water bottle he had strapped to his left arm Tsuna took a deep drink. After resting and stretching for ten minutes Tsuna took off again. After another twenty minutes of running Tsuna’s FitBit activated its alarm.

            The young Japanese man adjusted his route and started heading home. He ran towards the Asian District of Seattle, passing Uwajimaya on the way. Once he rounded the block Tsuna began to slow down to a brisk walk. As Tsuna got his key to his apartment out, he looked inside the bakery that sat beneath his home, at the same time his stomach growled loudly.

After debating for a second, Tsuna opened the business door and went inside. “If I’m quick, she won’t know.”

            The bakery was actually more like a coffee shop. It sold Japanese pastries that were made fresh daily, and what wasn’t sold by closing was donated to local charities the next morning. It not only sells Japanese pastries, but to draw in more of an American crowed sells items like doughnuts and muffins. Tsuna passed the display stands that showed off other Japanese sweets, like the many flavored Kit Kats and Pockys.

“Morning Tsuna.” Kimoko, one of the workers, said. “Have a good run?”

“Oh yeah.” Tsuna smiled. He snuck around the counter and headed towards the display case that showed off all the Mochi, Dango, Daifuku, and other pastries that were just made. “Is Mrs. Saito around?”

“In the kitchen.” Kimoko said. “Don’t tell me you’re just going to take something?”

“So what if I am?” Tsuna said with a cocky smile. “She won’t notice in her age.” With that Tsuna reached in the case and went to grab a blueberry muffin, only to have his hand smacked with a wooden spoon. “Ow!”

“What was that about my age?”

            As Tsuna rubbed his hand he looked at Mrs. Saito, the owner of the bakery. She was an older Japanese woman in her mid-sixties. Despite her short stature, she was a very intimidating woman. Her grey hair was in a bun, and her apron was covered in flour. She scowled at Tsuna as she smiled awkwardly.

“If you want a snack, you have to pay Tsuna.” She said.

Tsuna chuckled. “I thought I got free food since I work here.”

“Aiya!” Mrs. Saito yelled, pushing Tsuna out of her way. “You need to actually show up at work if you want the perks.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Tsuna said, turning his head and acted surprised. “Oh my god, is that Haruto?”

“Haruto? Where?” Mrs. Saito glanced around looking for her grandson. Realizing that Haruto wasn’t there, Mrs. Saito turned to yell at Tsuna, only to see he wasn’t there. “Tsuna!!”

“See ya later Mrs. Saito!” Tsuna said, waving goodbye and biting into the muffin he swiped.

Not sure how to respond, Mrs. Saito yelled, “Go take a shower!! You stink!”

            Everybody in the shop laughed as Tsuna left. Climbing the stairs to the apartment level he took out his key and entered. Realizing that he was smellier than he thought, he toed off his tennis shoes at the door and checked his phone that was on the counter, tossing the muffin wrapper in the trash as he did. He still had about an hour and a half before his classes started, so he could take his time in the shower. Smiling, Tsuna stripped on his way to the bathroom, already feeling better being out of sweat drenched clothes.

            Once in the bathroom Tsuna started the shower. As the water heated up Tsuna caught his reflection in the mirror. His lean form was still covered in sweat and a plethora of scars. The one in the center of his chest glared at him in from the reflection. Taking a deep breath to ignore what memories seeing that specific scar did to him Tsuna entered the shower.

            After using the Axe brand Apollo body products Tsuna dried off and went to his room, with only a towel on his head. Grabbing a pair of dark red trunks (which were so tight like a second skin) he put them on and then shimmied into a pair of black skinny jeans. After skimming through his closet Tsuna decided on a black shirt themed around Kamen Rider Wizard, which had the four elemental magic circles from the show on the front.

             Once he brushed his teeth and styled his hair a bit Tsuna grabbed his over the shoulder bag (after double checking he’s got all of his homework), put on his black and white Vans, slipped on his blue hooded jacket and walked out the door. Checking the time Tsuna had a little over forty minutes before his first class starts. Once he got down the stairs he saw that Mrs. Saito was waiting for him.

“There you are!” she said, scowling at him. “You took too long to get ready.”

“So I took my time, what’s wrong with that?” asked Tsuna.

“Bah!” Mrs. Saito grumbled. “Here.” She handed Tsuna a paper bag.

“What’s in this?” asked Tsuna.

“Breakfast.” She said. “I know you boy, so I know you haven’t really ate anything yet. You need to keep your body strong if you want a strong mind.”

“Thanks Mrs. Saito.” Tsuna said as he went to hug her.

“You’re welcome dear.” Mrs. Saito said. “Have fun at school, and I’ll see you at work later.”

“Yoiichinichiwo sugoshite kudasai.” said Tsuna as he left to head to a bus stop.

            As Tsuna waited for the bus he dug into the breakfast bag that Mrs. Saito gave him. Inside was an apple, a sausage biscuit, and an onion grilled filled onigiri. Smiling Tsuna dug in, fully appreciating having someone like Mrs. Saito in his life.

            Mrs. Saito is an amazing woman. She came here to Seattle ten years ago after her husband died, wanting a fresh start. In her youth, she went to culinary school, specializing in confectionaries. Her children didn’t like her coming to America all by herself, but luckily for her one of her five grandchildren, Haruto, was already in Seattle learning to become a veterinarian. She lives with him a few blocks away.

            With perfect timing, the bus arrived as soon as Tsuna finished eating. Tossing the paper bag in the recycle bin he pulled out his ORCA card and swiped it. Once he sat down Tsuna took out his phone and headphones and started playing some music to kill some time while he heads to his college campus. Scrolling through the choices, he ended up choosing the album ‘Sun’ by Thomas Bergenson.

            Leaning back in his seat Tsuna relaxed. Out of boredom Tsuna went to Facebook and scrolled through his newsfeed. One of the articles that popped up was a report on New York City’s vigilante that appeared two months ago, a hero that called himself Riptide. Ever since he fought the monster that was labeled the Minotaur, he has had a lot of positive press. Several reports and articles rave about how he has stopped various robberies, helped save a few people after a boat started sinking, and other feats of heroism. Tsuna smiled at the articles, happy to see that there are people in this world who are using their amazing gifts for good.

            Once his bus stopped Tsuna got off and headed to the campus of the University of Washington. Specifically, he walked towards the university’s School of Drama. On his way he waved to a few of his classmates from his other classes. Once he arrived at Hutchinson Hall he went straight for his classroom and sat at a free desk with about ten minutes to spare. To kill some time Tsuna pulled out his copy of Dog Sees God out of his bag.

“Morning Tsuna.” Said a bright voice.

Looking up Tsuna smiled at his best friend. “Morning Con.”

            Constantine ‘Con’ Kaye, in Tsuna’s opinion, is the nicest person you could ever meet. While he looks like he’s emo, with his dark clothing and blue tinted hair that covers half his face, he’s actually a really energetic, happy young man. Just a year younger than Tsuna, he is thriving in his college life.

“Here’s your coffee.” Con said.

“Oh, thanks Con. But you didn’t have to-”

“It’s no problem. You’ve just looked so tired the last few days, I figured I’d get you a little something.”

“You’re too nice.” Tsuna said as he took a sip. “Wow, and you got me my favorite. How’d you know I like White Chocolate Peppermint Mochas?”

“I remembered from the last time you brought in a coffee.” said Con.

“Well, how much do I owe you?” Tsuna started reaching for his wallet.

“Don’t worry about it Tsuna. You can just me one next time. So you ready for today’s presentation?” asked Con.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been working on it nonstop for the last month, finding every little beat and everything.” Tsuna said.

“I can’t wait to see it.” Con said. “Hey, are you going to auditioning for anything?”

“Not quite yet.” Tsuna said. “I’ve been keeping an ear out for auditions though.”

“When was the last time you auditioned for anything?” wondered Con.

“Uh, I auditioned for a film project not too long ago.” Tsuna said. “They called me back like three times before they said I wasn’t what they were looking for. But the casting director said that he liked me and that he’s keep me in mind for the next project he’ll be working on.”

“Tsuna that’s great!” Con said excitedly. “You’re getting a good start, networking with casting directors like that.”

“Thanks Con.” said Tsuna. At that time the Drama teacher, Tim Bond, came in.

“Good morning everyone.” said Tim. “I hope you’re all warmed up and ready to present your pieces.” Con gripped Tsuna’s shoulder and shook it with enthusiasm. “Now, who’s going first?”

Nobody raised their hands, so Tsuna raised his. “I’m all set sir.”

“Thank you Tsuna.” Tim said. “Come on up.”

“Whoo! Go Tsuna!” clapped Con.

“Do you need to set up anything?” asked Tim.

“Nah, I haven’t rehearsed with anything prop or chair-wise.” Tsuna said.

“Very well then.” Tim said. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Okay.” Tsuna took a deep breath. “Hi, my name is Tsunayoshi Noble and I’ll be performing a monologue from Leave written by Mathew A. Everett.”

* * *

 

“That was very good Tsuna.” Tim said as Tsuna received a loud applause from his classmates. “I see that you’d put a lot of work into your piece.”

“Thank you sir.” Tsuna said.

“When you chose this piece, was there a specific play that you tailored your monologue for?” asked Tim.

“Yes sir, I was reading Dog Sees God by Bert Royal, and I really connected with the character of Beethoven.” Tsuna explained. “And when I found this monologue it just felt…well, right.”

“I can see you as a Beethoven.” said Tim. “Who’d you want to be your CB?”

“Out of this class? Con, hands down, because we have good chemistry, as you’ve seen when we did a scene together last semester.” said Tsuna.

“Well, I hope that you audition for the show the next time someone decides to produce it.” Tim said. “Alright, who’s next?

* * *

 

            After his Drama class Tsuna bid goodbye to Con and headed to Denny Hall for his Classics course that teaches students about Greco-Roman mythology. Classics was Tsuna’s Minor while Theatre is his Major. He took a Classics course back in Japan and jumped at the chance to take a course in America. Taught by Matthew Gorey, Tsuna has learned a lot about the Greco-Roman Gods.

Once Tsuna arrived and started getting ready to take notes, he was approached by a couple of pretty girls. “Hi Tsuna.” They said.

“Carson, Leanna, Jessie.” greeted Tsuna. “How are you?”

“Oh we’re good Tsuna.” Carson, a pretty brunette said. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, just waiting for class to start.” Tsuna said.

“You’re such a good student.” Jessie said, smiling at Tsuna while tucking some of her bleach blond hair behind her ear. “We should study together sometime.”

“Uh, sure. Is there anything you’re needing help with specifically?” asked Tsuna.

Jessie and Carson took the seats on both sides of Tsuna and leaned in, while Leanna sat on his table and leaned forward. “Well, it’s just everything is just so hard to grasp.” said Leanna. “All the different gods and their duties, their different names between their Greek and Roman versions.”

“Well, if you want, I can help you make a study sheet.” Tsuna offered.

“Oh that’s so sweet of you!” Carson said. She wrapped her arms around Tsuna and hugged him tight. “But we all should still study together and get to know each other better.”

“ _Oh, that’s what’s going on._ ” Tsuna thought, now extremely uncomfortable. “ _How am I so bad at reading girls?_ ”

“So what do you say Tsuna?” asked Jessie.

“Well, between work and classes I won’t have much time.” Tsuna said, trying to get out of this awkward situation. “And I’m trying to audition at a few places, which is going to eat up even more of my time.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Tsu-Tsu.” said Leanna.

“ _Tsu-Tsu_?” thought Tsuna, who was stretching his collar nervously. “You know, now that I’ve thought about it-”

“You know Tsuna you haven’t told us how you got to study here at U-Dub.” said Leanna as she quickly changed the subject.

“Well I got a full scholarship and the Student Visa wasn’t that hard to get.” explained Tsuna.

“But how’d you do that?” asked Jessie, who was practically hanging off of Tsuna’s arm. “I’m sure there was a lot of competition over in Korea.” Tsuna’s eye twitched in annoyance.

“Japan actually. And yes, there was some competition.” Tsuna said. “But I’m pretty smart and got lucky, so here I am.”

“You’re Japanese?!” asked Carson.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” Jessie said.

“It’s fine.” Tsuna said, not wanting to continue this conversation.

“You know, your English is really good.” said Carson.

“Thanks, it comes naturally.” said Tsuna.

“Could you say something in Japanese?” asked Leanna.

“Er, I-I don’t…” started Tsuna.

“Come on, for me?” Leanna practically shoved her breasts in Tsuna’s face.

“*Tsk*” Tsuna put on a fake smile. “E e, anata wa watashi no taipude wa arimasen. Anata no dare mo imasen. Watashi wa dōseiai-shadesu..”

“Ooo, so exotic.” Carson said. “What did you say?” Before Tsuna could say, Matthew Gorey entered the room and placed his bags in his chair.

“Class is starting now Dearies, run along.” Tsuna said with a smirk and nodding his head towards the front.

“Hello everyone.” said Matthew Gorey.

“Good morning.” Most of the class responded.

“Ah, everyone’s awake today I see.” Matthew said. He grabbed his laptop and plugged it into the projector. “Then we can just jump right in. Who recalls where we left off on Monday?”

“We were discussing the Titanomonarchy.” Said a student.

“We had gotten to the part about Zeus being his father’s cup bearer.” Another added.

“Good, good.” Matthew said as he finished setting up. He grabbed a small remote and began flipping through some pictures depicting the lesson topic. “Now there are many interpretations, but the most accepted was that Zeus, who made himself in a Titanic image, tricked his way into becoming Kronos’s royal cup bearer. As time went on, Zeus had earned the Titan Lord’s upmost trust, which was what Zeus wanted.” He flipped to a picture of Zeus slicing open the stomach of Kronos, then to one of Kronos throwing up his children, then finally to a slide with the two pictures side by side. “Here are two different variations of the myth. One has Zeus violently using Kronos’s own scythe to slice open his stomach and free his brothers and sisters who weren’t digested since they were immortal gods. The other, less gruesome version is that Zeus got his father drunk before giving him a drink that was laced with a potion crafted to forcibly expel Poseidon, Hades, and the others.”

“Ew, gross!” cried one of the girls in the room. Several people were laughing, while Tsuna was taking brief notes.

“Okay guys, calm down.” Matthew said. “Now either way you interpret it, the results are the same. Zeus freed his brothers and sisters and instigated the start of a war for supremacy.” A student raised his hand. “Yes?”

“What about the stone that Kronos ate?” the student asked. “The one that his wife Rhea gave him in place of baby Zeus?”

“That was expelled too.” Matthew said. “It disappeared from history after it was expelled, though some ancient scholars believed it was laid to rest at the center of the world, but at that time the scholars couldn’t agree where that was, although a popular theory was that it was located at the Oracle of Delphi.”

“Do you think the one that was found is _the_ stone?”

“It’s hard to say.” said Matthew. “Professor Tymon Rodia was the archeologist who discovered what is believed to be the stone in the depths of the ruins where the Oracle of Delphi resided. But to say that if it is the actual Kronos Stone is a different matter entirely.”

“But if it is the real stone, do you think that it has some powers to it?” Tsuna spoke up.

“I’m sorry?”

“What I’m trying to say,” Tsuna started, “Is that if Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time, had something like the stone, which was important enough to be mentioned in the legends of old, in his stomach, then maybe some of his Titanic power leaked into the stone itself. Like say, if someone with the right know how figured out how, then maybe they could, potentially, be able to harness the flow of time.”

“You mean like magic?”

“Uh, yeah…like magic.”

“Tsuna, there’s no such thing as magic.” said Matthew. “These myths are just stories, stories that helped explain the world to the primitive people who lived back then.

“Sorry.” Tsuna said, face going a little red.

“Moving on, I want you all to group together and read from you text book about-”

“What happened after Professor Rodia was murdered?” asked a student. “From what the reporters have said he was murdered because of the Stone he found.”

Matthew let out a breath. “Professor Rodia’s death was a tragedy, both to his family and to the archeological community. He had just gotten the curator position at the Natural History Museum in New York City, only to have his life taken away from him. But the exhibit he was setting up, which was to show off his discovery of what he _believed_ was the actual Kronos Stone, is now put off on an indefinite hiatus and placed in deep storage, safe and sound. Any other questions?” Nobody said anything. “Okay then, now get into groups of three and start reading-”

* * *

 

            After his Classics course Tsuna walked to the Red Square to get some lunch. After staring at the food trucks trying to decide what to eat, Tsuna decided that he was in the mood for a hot dog, so he went to Hot Dawgs. Ordering a hot dog with cream cheese, caramelized onion, and bacon jam with a side of chips and a Coke he headed to the Quad and sat underneath a cherry tree. Pulling out his Kindle Fire Tsuna brought up the latest chapter of Boku no Hero Academia and read as he ate. A few minutes later Tsuna put his Kindle down and took a deep breath. Looking up at the green leaves of the cherry trees Tsuna let out a sigh.

“Anata ga sakitai to negatte imasu.” Tsuna said to himself. Taking another breath Tsuna finished his lunch and went back to reading his manga. He was thoroughly enjoying the update, sipping on his drink when Jessie, Carson, and Leana, the girls from Tsuna’s Classics class were calling out to him.

“Tsuna! Oh Tsuna!” They yelled, waving excitedly.

“Ā, otogibanashi.” Tsuna muttered to himself. Letting out a sigh Tsuna put on a smile. “Hi ladies.”

“Hi Tsuna.” The three women sat around the young Japanese man. “What are you doing? Out here all by yourself?”

“Just enjoying the fresh air.” said Tsuna, before muttering under his breath “And the quiet.”

“So we were wondering if we could set up a study date with you.” Leanna said, batting her eyes.

“Sorry girls, I just don’t have the time.” said Tsuna.

“What do you mean, you offered to help us study.” Carson said.

“Yeah, but since class ended I looked at my schedule and I just don’t have time.” Tsuna tried to explain.

“You don’t have to lie Tsuna, we know you have plenty of time on your hands.” Jessie said with a scowl.

“Excuse me?”

“You work part time at that bakery in Chinatown, and you do half days here.” said Jessie. “You never leave your apartment when you don’t have too.”

“Okay, wow, stalker much?” said the irritated young adult. In his frustration Tsuna packed up his stuff and stormed away from the trio of obsessive girls.

“Where are you going Tsu-Tsu?” asked Leanna. The three girls were chasing after Tsuna now.

“I have to go home and get ready for my shift. If you’re lucky you’ll see me tomorrow.” Tsuna said, trying his hardest to be nice.

Carson jogged ahead and stood in front of Tsuna. “Come on sweetie, why won’t you go out with any of us?”

“Yeah, what she said.” Jessie said.

“Because I just don’t like you like that.” Tsuna said.

“Okay fine, you don’t have to date us.” Carson said. “But come on, a night with one of us will be the best night of your life.”

“ _Someone is overly confident in their sexual prowess_.” thought Tsuna. “Okay ladies, I’m going to make this very, very clear to you since you just haven’t caught on yet. I’m gay. I like guys. I’m into the male persuasion. I had a boyfriend before I moved here. I. Am. GAY.”

“Oh please, you’re not gay.” Jessie said. “I know what your beef is. You think you’re too good for us.”

“ _You conceited little bitch_.” Tsuna thought. “Okay you little-”

“Hey there babe!” Tsuna was stopped from verbally kicking the asses of these ‘princesses’ by none of than his friend Con, who came running up with a smile on his face. “So this is where you’ve been.” He wrapped his arm around Tsuna’s waist.

“Con, what are-*mmph*” Tsuna started only to be interrupted with Con’s lips on his own. So out of character this act was for Con Tsuna was simply frozen. Con pulled away and smiled.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on my boyfriend ladies.” Con said. “You wouldn’t believe how many people just throw themselves at him, but can you blame them? Look at his face, just look at it.”

“Oh, we’re sorry Tsuna, we didn’t know.” Carson said, who was now eyeing the now joined hands of Con and Tsuna. “We’ll see you in class.”

Once the girls walked away Con let go of Tsuna’s hand and started laughing. “Oh my god, that was hilarious!” Tsuna said, wiping a tear from his eye. After their laughing fit Tsuna looked Con right in the eye. “Thank you Con, I owe you one. Those three have been bugging me all day. I can’t believe I haven’t noticed that they were trying to get into my pants this entre time.”

“Yeah, you don’t seem to be able to know when people are flirting with you.” Con said. “Come on, let’s get you to your bus.”

“Thanks Con.” said Tsuna.

            On their way to the bus stop they talked about their other classes. Con talked about his art classes and how his teacher is really pushing him to get into his dream of making comics. And then he talked about his First Year Japanese course.

“I’m having a really hard time. I got a C on my last test.” Con admitted.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Tsuna said. “I can tutor you, if you want. I mean…” Tsuna gestured to himself. “I do know thing or two.”

“Thanks, I’d really appreciate it.” Con said. They arrived at the bus stop and waited in comfortable silence. “Hey…Tsuna…”

“Yeah?”

“I know we’ve been friends for a while now and I…I…”

“Are you okay?”

“I was…ju-just wondering…if…if you’d…”

“Con, what is it?” asked Tsuna.

Con took a deep breath. “Tsuna, would you like to go get dinner sometime?”

Tsuna was speechless for a minute. First the girls, now Con? Now all of those coffees and quick team-ups for scenes made sense. How is it that now he’s in America people are suddenly interested in him? He’s only been in one relationship his entire life, so it’s not like he’s had much experience in reading people’s attempts at flirting.

“Con, I…I’m so sorry. I’m…I’m not in a good place to go out with anyone right now.”

            Con looked towards the ground, looking simply heartbroken. Tsuna felt bad. It took a lot of bravery for Con to ask Tsuna out. Tsuna let out a breath and lifted Con’s face.

“You know what? I’d love to have dinner with you.” Tsuna said with a smile.

“Re-Really?” Con asked.

“Yeah. It’ll be fun.” Tsuna said. Taking out his phone Tsuna brought up his calendar. “When did you want to do it?”

Con’s face turned red. “Uh, how about this Friday? You can come over and I can cook, and we could watch a movie and-”

“Con, relax. I’ll be there, and I bet we’ll enjoy whatever we do.” Tsuna said.

“Thanks Tsuna.” Con said with a smile. He paused for a second before leaning over and kissing Tsuna’s cheek. “Text you later Tsuna.”

“Bye Con…” smiled Tsuna as he touched his cheek.

            Not too long later the bus arrived. As Tsuna got on and took a seat he thought about what happened. Con must have had feelings for him for a while now. And it’s not like Con wasn’t good looking. Plus, Tsuna owned him one for saving him from those piranha women.

“ _I wonder when Con started liking me_.” Tsuna thought as he put his head phones in. He scrolled through his playlist until he decided on the metal Shiny cover by Jonathan Young. “ _Did his feelings come from us spending all this time together? Or did he like me from the first time he saw me? Either way, I hope this date goes well enough. I don’t want to lose my friendship with Con. He was the first person I befriended when I moved here._ _In a way, he’s just like Hiro._ ”

* * *

 

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Last Year**

In a small little Tokyo apartment with a great view of the ocean, bathed in the light of a TV, were two young men. At their feet was a bottle of Sake. The two of them were on the small fold out couch. The younger was leaning against the older, enthralled in the anime they were watching.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you Tsuna?” asked the older male.

“How could I not?” Tsuna said. “It’s beautiful.”

“If you say so.”

He glanced at the TV, watching the vampire character Mika bite his human friend Yuu from the show Seraph of the End. He chuckled at Tsuna’s reaction. He could see the tears in his eyes. Smiling, he tightened his grip around Tsuna’s waist and breathed in his scent.

Tsuna shivered. “Hiro…”

“You smell great Tsuna.” Hiro said. “And you’re so cute.”

“You shouldn’t start anything.” Tsuna warned, although he was having a hard time resisting. “I have to leave soon.”

“Come on, stay, please?” Hiro begged. He placed slow, sensual kissed across Tsuna’s neck, up to his ear.

“Hiro, please stop.” Tsuna said with a moan. He was enjoying what Hiro was doing way too much. “I really need to go.”

“You can say that all you want, but we both know you want to stay.” Hiro chuckled. He reached underneath Tsuna’s shirt and started running his hand along Tsuna’s chest.

“Hi-Hiro…” moaned Tsuna, closing his eyes.

Slowly, Hiro moved his arm up, taking Tsuna’s shirt with him until he pulled it over his head. Once the shirt was off Hiro grabbed Tsuna’s chin and guided him closer until their lips met. Ever so slowly their kiss became deeper and more passionate, their hearts beating louder and louder in their chests. They adjusted their position on the couch so Tsuna was laying on his back and Hiro was above him. Hiro ended their kiss with a smile, pulling away so he could remove his own shirt.

Tsuna stared up at the man sitting on his lap. Hiro was a gorgeous man. His body was fit from baseball, where he was the university’s star player. On his shoulder was a beautiful tattoo of a flaming tree, surrounded by Chinese text. Tsuna reached up and traced the tattoo with the tips of his fingers. Hiro smiled and grabbed Tsuna’s hand and kissed each finger individually.

“I want you.” Hiro said as he leaned down again to kiss Tsuna.

            As they kissed Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hiro’s neck to bring him even closer. Hiro’s hands started to wander. They trailed down Tsuna’s chest, tweaking a pert nipple, before only the tips of his fingers were just noticeably touching Tsuna’s sides. Tsuna took in a breath and pulled at Hiro’s hair. When he started tracing Tsuna’s abs until he hit the waistline of Tsuna’s pants, Hiro began kissing down Tsuna’s throat. When he started to suck on the side of Tsuna’s neck, Hiro unbuttoned Tsuna’s pants and reached inside.

“Hi-Hiro, wait, please. Stop.” Tsuna grabbed Hiro’s wrist and pulled it away.

“What’s wrong?” Hiro asked, breathing heavily.

Tsuna laughed and shook his head. “Nothing.” He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend lightly. “I’m sorry, but I need to go. And I think being able to feel my lower half might be useful.”

Hiro let out a breath. “Alright, fine.” Hiro sat up, but started stroking Tsuna’s inner thighs. “You know, we can do other things that will still let you use your legs.”

“It sounds like you really want in my pants.”

“It’s hard to resist someone as amazing as you Tsuna.” That made Tsuna blush.

Tsuna tapped Hiro’s waist. “Come on, time to get up.”

Hiro stared into Tsuna’s eyes with his own lust filled ones, but sighed and stood up, offering Tsuna a hand. Taking it Tsuna stood up and buttoned his pants. Hiro handed him his shirt, deciding to remain shirtless himself. He showed off by spreading his arm on the couch, smirking at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped, but shook his head and turned to the door. Putting on his jacket and his shoes Tsuna opened the door, only to be stopped b Hiro who wrapped his arms around Tsuna’s waist again.

“Hiro-”

“Please be safe.” He said.

Tsuna intertwined his fingers with Hiro’s. “I will. I promise.”

“And when you’re done, you can come here and we can pick up where we left off.”

“Mm, now that’s what I call incentive.” said Tsuna. “I better get going then.” Tsuna escaped out of Hiro’s arms and walked out the door.

Before he could get too far, Tsuna was stopped again by Hiro. “I love you!” Hiro yelled out from the door.

Tsuna’s heart skipped a beat. It was the first-time Hiro ever said that. “I…I love you too!”

* * *

 

**Seattle, Washington**

**Present Day**

            Tsuna decided to get off the bus early and walk the rest of the way home. The weather was extremely nice today, and he wasn’t too far from home. Tsuna could see Uwajimaya from here anyway. On his walk Tsuna saw a poster for the Addams Family Musical.

“Huh.” Tsuna said. He remembered Con playing him the soundtrack not long after they met, and Tsuna fell in love with it. “Maybe Con would like to see it with me.” After putting the dates in his phone and where to buy the tickets, Tsuna put his hands in his pockets and started humming the Addams Family theme song. It was all nice and peaceful, until the screaming.

“Help! Somebody help!”

            Tsuna stopped in his tracks. He looked around and saw someone in a black hoodie running from an older woman. He was holding a large purse that he clearly stole. A couple of Good Samaritans tried to stop him but the thief made a sharp turn and ran into an alley.

“You have got to be kidding.” Tsuna said. Tsuna took off in the alley closest to him so he could cut off the thief.

            The back alleys were covered in trash and large garbage bins. Pipes lined the walls. A terrible stench filled the area. You’d think with the way Seattle is so into keeping the city clean and all that it would be much better in these back alleys, but no. They _had_ a Gum Wall for Gods’ sake. Tsuna squatted behind a dumpster and waited. With a snap of his fingers, blue light that moved like water covered his body, and when it faded, his clothes were transformed into a blue scale covered gi, black fingerless gloves, padded black pants, and combat boots. When he heard people screaming he readied himself. At the last second, Tsuna jumped out and clotheslined the thief.

“You know, stealing from a sweet old lady, that’s low.” Ryūjin said. “And predictable.”

“The hell?” grunted the thief. “A little early for Halloween, isn’t it?”

“Funny.” Ryūjin said. “Like that’s not the first time I heard that.”

“Whatever.” The thief stood up. “Just get out of my way.” He tried to walk past the hero, only to be pushed back. The thief scowled and tried again, only for Ryūjin to grab his arm and spin him around to his starting position. “Okay, you’re starting to piss me off!” The masked man smirked. In his anger the thief took a knife out of his boot. “Ya scared now ya freak!?”

“Oh, yeah. Terrified.” Ryūjin said jokingly.

“You son of a bitch!” the thief cried. He swiped and sliced at the masked hero, only for him to easily dodge with no effort.

“Are you done yet?” Ryūjin asked.

“Fuck you!”

“You’re not my type.”

“ARGH!!” In anger the thief threw his knife at Ryūjin. As the knife came flying at him Ryūjin raised his hand, causing the knife to stop in midair. “How the hell-?”

“Okay, I’m tired of this.” Ryūjin said. “I’ve had a long day, so I just want to go home.”

Raising his hand again bright light expelled from Ryūjin’s palm, bathing the entire alley in a blinding light. When the light cleared, the thief was knocked out with his hands handcuffed to the handle of a dumpster. A few police officers came in and saw the thief. They were extremely confused, because stuff like this have been happening awhile now. As they were discussing what to do, the handcuffs faded away. The police officers, terrified, grabbed the thief and the stolen purse and left the alley. From the rooftop watching everything was Ryūjin. He smiled before letting out a breath.

“I guess I’ll be taking the quick way home then.” With a flick of his wrist blue smoke enveloped him, and when it faded, Ryūjin was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
